


小幸运－A Little Happiness

by Rapapapapapa (orphan_account)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I just wanted something cute, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minghao is a cat, Neighbors, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rapapapapapa
Summary: Yanan doesn’t know how he got himself into this situation. He really doesn't.“L-look kitty, I don’t know what you want from me…”





	小幸运－A Little Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE ChaoYinZhanJi... 
> 
> Also I'm really sorry I made Minghao be the typical aloof cat. He's my ULT bias, please believe me. 
> 
> The song used for the title is Hebe Tian's Xiao Xing Yun ( 小幸运）, Yanan sung a cover of it before (with Hongseok). It's a very nice song, please listen to both the original and his cover! 
> 
> 这个CP真有毒 T-T

Yanan doesn’t know how he got himself into this situation. He really doesn't.

 

A pair of judgmental almond eyes stare directly into his own, like two sharp ice blue crystals piercing directly into his skin. It gives him chills. A sleek lilac pointed tail sweeps back and forth in annoyance as the cat continues his staring contest with him. The feline bends down into a loafing position, never once breaking eye contact with the poor human. Intimidated by the intense stare, Yanan feels as though the slender Siamese was scrutinizing him up and down, as if it were judging the ratty and unfashionable university hoodie that he was wearing.

 

“L-look kitty, I don’t know what you want from me…”

 

The tall Chinese male slumps onto a couch too tiny to accommodate his frame, sighing deeply.

 

_How did I get into this situation again?_

That's right. That evening, Yanan had just returned to his single, way to lonely and cold apartment after work, exhausted enough to pass out right after stepping over the threshold of his entrance. As he dumps his messenger bag on the sofa, a scratching, whining noise resonates from the balcony. Lo and behold, right there in his 3 square meters, empty balcony sits a cat, yowling at Yanan to let it into the apartment.

 

It’s no stray cat that has found its way onto his balcony while chasing a bird. That cat definitely belongs to someone. Firstly, unlike the dirty dark tabbies he sees on the way to work, this cat is pristine white, with delicate lilac grey markings gracing its ears, muzzle, tail and its slender paws. It’s probably the most elegant cat Yanan has ever seen, the creature holding its velvet nose in the air with a certain sense of haughtiness.

 

There’s a diamond studded collar around the slim neck of the Siamese cat, accompanied with a simple tag with an infinity sign adorning it. Yanan reckons he could take a look at the back of the tag, getting the contact details of the lost pet’s owner and calling them to pick up their poor lost kitty.

 

The moment he pushes the sliding door to the side, the ball of fur dashes into the apartment like a skittish mouse, cowering behind a chair in the dining room. With ginger steps, the tall male slowly approaches the scared feline, bending down as he offers his hand out in a friendly gesture. A loud hiss is emitted and Yanan barely has the time to pull his hand back when a lithe paw strikes forward, claws fully unsheathed. There’s no way he’s going to get those contact details, not with such a cranky and stressed out kitty hiding in the corner of his apartment.

 

Resigned, the soft hearted male leaves a bowl of water for the distressed feline before he gives up trying to touch the cat, opting to take a shower instead. When he comes out, the cat seems to have calmed down a bit, fur no longer bristled in apprehension. The feline still flinches when he gets too close so Yanan has resorted to holding his staring contest with the house invader.

_I should send Jiacheng a photo, he’s crazy over cats._

Pulling out his phone, he snaps a few quick pictures of the cat for his cat loving friend. It’s as if the damn cat knows its photo is being taken, chicly posing for the camera the moment the lens of his smartphone is pointed at him. Yanan selects the best few, sending them to his friend over WeChat. Jiacheng’s bound to appreciate them, he’s always sending Yanan photos of his 2 cats and their 3 little kittens to him. He wonders how his friend is doing, living in China with his cat family.

 

_Back home in China._

It’s been around 4 months since he’s stepped foot into this unfamiliar country, leaving Shanghai to chase better job opportunity over here in Seoul. Saying he misses home is an understatement. He yearns for the familiar taste of home cooked Chinese meals, he longs for the crowded and friendly buzz of the streets of Shanghai. Furthermore, all his family and friends are miles away from his tiny apartment in Korea. He’s lonely.

 

It’s not like he doesn’t have friends over here in Korea, his colleagues are plenty nice and love inviting him for drinks after their long days at work. But he just feels, well, lonely. While he’s fluent enough in the language to understand and comprehend basic conversations and formal instructions, he can’t seem to grasp the quick slang that his work friends use when they’re out enjoying themselves. Yanan doesn’t know how long it’s going to take for him to fully assimilate to this crazy world of Korea.  In the end, he’s still an outsider, all alone in the ever fast paced society of Seoul, sitting alone in his miniscule, cold and lonely apartment.

 

“Don’t you ever get lonely when your owner leaves for work and you’re all by yourself in the apartment? Is that why you ran away to someone else’s balcony? Were you in a quest to find something more?”

 

For the first time, the cat slowly blinks its eyes, almost as it was acknowledging Yanan’s questions. He recalls Jiacheng telling him something about how if cats slowly blinked at you, it meant that they liked you. Yanan thinks the feline is agreeing to his dramatic one sided conversation with himself, as if assuring the Chinese male that their loneliness was mutual.

 

_I’m going mad. I’m talking to a cat. A cat that has broken into my apartment. A cat that doesn’t even belong to me. I’m talking to it._

Just as he begins to start contemplating his life decisions, the male hears a series of frantic knocks rapping on his door. Yanan slowly pulls open his door, wary of whoever might be wanting to visit him so late at night. He comes face to face with another male, with mousey brown chestnut hair that seemed to have messed up by the other guy frantically combing his slender fingers through it in anxiety. A pair of eyes sparkling with concern and unease meets his.

 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you so late at night. I’m Moon Junhwi, I live in an apartment on the floor above. I was wondering if you so happened to see a cat around. He’s a Siamese cat, sort of slender with light grey paws and a diamond collar. He escaped through an open window and I reckoned he leapt onto a balcony below or something.”

 

“Well just your luck Junhwi, I found your cat in my balcony when I returned home from work. He’s currently in my living room, seeking refuge under a dining chair.”

 

“Oh thank god! I’ve been looking for him for hours!”

 

Yanan feels strong arms pull him into a tight grip, his neighbor extremely grateful that he’s found his lost pet. He tries to slow his quickening heart, telling himself that it’s just a cat owner thing. Jiacheng also overreacts when anything happens to his precious felines.  

 

“What’s your name? I need to know how to address my knight in shining armor.”

 

Yanan brushes off the fact that it seems like Junhwi is blatantly flirting with him, nonchalantly giving the other a response, “Uh, it’s Yanan. It’s a foreign name, I’m not Korean sorry.”

 

“You’re Chinese? Wait let me reintroduce myself to you.”

 

Yanan is a little perplexed, but nevertheless he waits for the other to speak again, trying his best not to stare at the delicate moles that the surround his neighbor’s heart-shaped lips.

 

To his pleasant surprise, the male switches to a familiar language, one that Yanan has been longing to hear.

 

“I’m Wen Junhui, from Shenzhen. I live in the apartment above you. I am here to pick up my cat Hao Hao, who has somehow managed to escaped my apartment while I was at work and has gone to bother you. I’m really sorry, Yanan.”

 

Relieved to hear words in his own mother tongue, the taller can’t help but to break out into a soft smile, which Junhui reflects back with an even more dazzling one.

 

“Why don’t you come in for a while and have some tea?”

 

“Oh what’s this? I know I’m handsome but asking me to tea when we just met? Wow, you’re straightforward, I like that.”

 

Junhui lets out a smirk, slender digits locking themselves with Yanan’s longer fingers. The taller male can feel the heat rising all the way from the base of his neck to his cheekbones, shifting his gaze shyly away from the other’s. He reckons that Junhui’s just some sort of natural flirt whose talent is to make naïve guys like him get all flustered.

 

“Uh..I-It’s not like that! I was just inviting my newly acquainted n-neighbor to have a d-drink. Ahh..I-it's the courteous thing to do!”

 

“Chill, I’m just playing with you. In fact, I think I should be the one inviting you over. After all its my cat that ended up bothering you in your apartment. What do you say, I take Xiao Hao back to my apartment and you can come up and we’ll enjoy some pastries that I brought back from Guangdong? How’s that sound?”

 

He doesn’t know why, but despite having only known Junhui for barely half an hour, Yanan feels some sort of familial warmth with the other male. Maybe it’s due to fact that they’re both foreigners in a vastly different society, finding solidarity and solace in someone else from the mainland. Junhui is easy to talk to, Yanan actually understands and find his jokes funny and is even able to joke back, their humor and slang falling on the same wavelength. There’s a sense of familiarity and nostalgia when the two Chinese boys much on wife biscuits and sip piping hot green tea. On top of sharing the similar experience of being a single Chinese boy living in Seoul with no relatives, Yanan feels that their personalities meld well together too, as if there was something the similar to each other.

 

For once, Yanan doesn't feel so alienated and isolated in this large foreign city anymore.

 

“I moved over from Shenzhen around a year ago, last June. There’s more opportunities for acting over here.”

 

“Wasn’t it scary? Moving over to a whole new country where you’re all alone?”

 

“Well obviously, I did feel lonely. That's why I got Hao Hao!”

 

The brunette taps his fingers on the legs of his chair, beckoning the feline to come over. The cat flicks its ear in acknowledgement, unmoving from his position at the windowsill.

 

“Well, but sometimes even he doesn’t want to be friends with me. It's a wonder how he puts up with all of my antics. Sometimes it feels like he’s the owner of me.”

 

“If it makes you feel better, your cat gave me the silent treatment as well when he was in my apartment…”

 

“Isn’t it funny how the balcony that Hao escaped to belonged to another Chinese boy, in the exact situation that I am in. Both moved over to Seoul to pursue a better job, we have friends over here but we still can’t pick up on inside jokes and slang, we understand each other, not just by language, but by experience. It’s like fate was telling us to meet and become friends.”

 

Yanan’s eyes crinkle at the sides as the corners of his mouth pull up to form a smile, “well I guess we’ve got Hao to thank for that.”

 

“It’s YANfen I tell you. It’s destiny that we met.”

 

Yanan groans at the horrible word play his new acquaintance had made with his name, trying his best not to giggle at how dorky the other was.

 

“Junhui that was a terrible pun and you know it…”

 

“You still laughed though! It couldn’t be that bad if I still made you laugh.” Yanan feels his new friend playfully shoving him, the both of them chuckling till their sides hurt. It’s the happiest that he’s been in a while.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I held you back for so long. It’s getting late, you should head back to your apartment.”

 

It’s 10:50 pm. It’s indeed late. Yanan has to be at work early in the morning. But for some reason he doesn't want to leave.

 

Junhui pulls him towards the main door, then proceeding to stand on his toes to ruffle the top of his head. The tiny gesture is incredibly endearing and makes the taller hear ringing in his ears as his heat blooms across his face.

 

“G-goodnight, Jun.”

 

“Night, prince charming. I’ll see you around sometime, okay?”

 

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

Long fingers carding through the silky strands of the Siamese’s perfectly groomed fur, Yanan draws attention to from the classical Chinese literature novel that he’s been reading, eyes landing on the male figure standing in the middle of their kitchen. Junhui’s stole his clothes again, this time it's the same ratty hoodie that he was wearing during their first meeting. His gaze softens at the chestnut locks and sparkling eyes of the other.

 

“I’ll cook your favorite noodle dish, how’s that sound?”

 

It’s a mere coincidence that the first person that Yanan’s fallen in love in Korea with is also the first Chinese person that he’s met over here. He never intended for it to be like that. They started out a friends, an easy alliance formed by the fact the both of them were in similar circumstances, hanging out whenever their busy schedules allowed it. They would bond over home cooked meals that reminded each other of their own home towns or they would discuss the latest hit songs by artists from the Mainland. Trivial conversations soon turned to heart to heart discussions. He quickly realizes how sincere and kind the other can be and Junhui quickly became someone he could rely on, his foundation and familiar constant in the ever confusing world of Seoul.

 

Frankly without the other, he would’ve found it much harder to assimilate to this new society, but the fact that someone else by his side, accompanying him on his journey into unfamiliar territories together, makes it all so much easier. They’ve been through their happiest and hardest moments together. Yanan can’t count the times Junhui’s stayed over to comfort him over something that may have seemed stupidly small to others, and he’s lost track of the number to times he’s done that for Junhui. They’ve built a steady support system around each other and with that, adjusting to the new culture wasn’t such a daunting task anymore.

 

Yanan doesn’t know when playful flirting turned into the both of them awkwardly dancing around each other, the line between blood brothers and something more than supportive friendship becoming more and more blurred day by day. But he certainly did not complain when the other shakily grabbed his hands and confessed to him, for real this time, not a joke.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

The other presses a fleeting kiss to his lips, one that remind Yanan of home and tells him that home is wherever Junhui is.

 

When he opens his eyes again, the Junhui already settled down into the seat opposite him, gesturing at him to dig into the delicious meal that he had prepared from the bottom of his heart. It’s all of his favorite vegetables and meats done in the style that could almost be compared to that of his own mother’s cooking.  Yanan drinks in the sight of the multiple home cooked dishes prepared specially for him laid out on their dining table. He sees the other’s eyes soften with such fondness and Yanan realizes how lucky he is at that very moment.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know that already. You’re so cute, why did you randomly say that?”

 

At that moment, it only the two of them, in this huge city, both miles away from home. But he’s not lonely, Yanan has someone else to share all these experiences with. He feels the cat’s sleek furry body snake around his long legs, head butting into his calves as a sign of affection. He’s so fortunate and grateful to have had the silly cat appear in his balcony those years ago. He sees Junhui’s pure and sincere smile, that still makes his heart flutter after all these years. No poetic words or phrases is enough to describe the happiness that is stirring in his chest. Yanan is sitting here in their shared apartment with the person he loves the most right in front of him and he feels like the luckiest person in the world.

 

_After all this time, you are the happiness that I want to keep_

_Turns out, love and us were so close_

_Your decision to fight the world for me_

_And the times you stayed in the pouring rain for me_

_All these were the selflessness of your sincere and pure heart_

_It was really fortunate of me to meet you._  

**Author's Note:**

> The pun that Jun made was saying yuan fen (缘分), Destiny as "YAN fen", a play on YA's name. It's a horrible pun and it's intentionally meant to be bad. 
> 
> Their entire ship name in Chinese is a bad pun tbh, if y'all could get the reference to their CP name in Chinese that I snuck in, I applaud you. 
> 
> This is much shorter than my usual works cause tbh I don't have the time and energy to write a whole 10k+ fic like what I usually do. I'm sorry if its bad, I'm not good at plotless one-shots. 
> 
> leave some funny comments pls i like reading them... also yes Wu Jiacheng does actually have 5 cats...


End file.
